1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector.
2. The Related Art
Memory cards as a record medium are used in video cameras, digital cameras, mobile phones or other electronic devices. The memory cards include Memory Stick IIcard, SD card, Mini SD card, MMC card, MMC 4.0 card, RS MMS 4.0 card and so on. The memory cards are different in shape and size because there are many different standards for them. In order to use at least two kinds of memory cards in an electric device, a memory card connector for accepting two kinds of memory cards is required.
Traditionally, a two-in-one memory card connector includes a housing, a shell, two receiving slots formed inside the housing. One receiving slot is formed in the upper of the housing, and the other receiving slot is formed under the housing. Two groups of terminals are located inside the two receiving slots. Two memory cards which are different in type are accepted in the two receiving slots.
However, two single troughs superimposed inside the housing to form the aforesaid two receiving slots. An injecting/ejecting device is mounted in the side of the two receiving slots. We can easily find that the design has increased the height of the memory card connector, increased the difficulty of the assemblage, and engrossed large space in housing. What is more, the semblable structure of the two receiving slots causes the inserted card to be inserted wrong easily. In conclusion, the kind of the memory card connector is not suitable for the smart electronic consumable.